1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an applicator article and method for inserting a substance into a body cavity and an apparatus and method for forming such an applicator article. In one aspect, this invention relates to a coated applicator article having a coating on an exterior surface which is compostable and which provides a low coefficient of friction. In one aspect, this invention relates to a coated paper applicator article.
2. Background
Today, many different types of applicators are used to insert a substance into a body cavity. A common applicator is a tampon applicator used by a woman to insert a tampon pledget into her vagina during her menstrual period. Other common applicators are used to insert suppositories, creams, or the like into the vaginal area or into other body cavities.
Tampon applicators commonly are constructed of either a water-insoluble plastic or from multiple layers of paper, paper-board, or cardboard. The plastic applicators can be injection molded and are preferred by some women because of a smooth and slippery exterior surface which provides ease and comfort during insertion.